


House Edge

by managerie



Series: RINCH [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e18 All In, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for Season 2, Episode 18, <span class="u"> All In</span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a gambling term that refers to the fact that 'the house' or Casino always wins for it has a statistical edge over the player.
> 
> Betas: Mamahub and Jay513  
> 12/04/2013 ~ Reedited and split into two chapters.

  
~ * ~

Reese just stood there staring miserably as Finch said he would grow old with Grace from afar. John desperately wanted to say, ‘You can grow old with me’. However, Reese was not sure if that promise would be welcomed.

Although he and Harold had an understanding since the abduction, neither had declared themselves to the other. While a few infrequent nights were shared in a close embrace, no words of commitment had been spoken. Reese had no idea if Harold returned his love. Their clandestine rendezvous was always on Finch's terms. They would meet at John's loft and slake their lust. No promises were made, no affections even mentioned.

The words were clawing their way up John’s throat, clamoring to be spoken. Yet, Reese just stood there mute, helpless to ease the pain of the one he held so dear. In the end, all John could do was offer Harold some measure of privacy and walk away.

Did Finch feel the same? Or would Harold be angry that Reese dared to think of him as equal to Grace? Were the two relationships even on the same footing? Harold might consider what they shared to be simply convenient given the dangers in their lives. Perhaps their relationship was nothing more than two men who could turn to no one else.

Fuck Buddies. How John hated that phrase. Too many times Reese would reach out to a comrade, yearning for a deeper connection only to be tossed aside as merely a friend helping a friend.

His frustration with this cycle found Reese seeking companionship with women. John got his connection in Jessica only to lose her as well.  Even at the airport, Reese had withheld his true wants, too accustomed to keeping his own counsel in relationships. Once again, John was left with his pride safe but nothing else.

One day this anguish had to end! Wouldn’t it be better if Reese just stopped trying to connect? Maybe working alone would at least allow Finch some happiness.

An idea sparked in John’s brain. Finch could go to Grace now that The Machine could give John the Numbers. Resolve set but heart breaking, Reese returned to the computer room and cleared his throat.

Finch was engrossed in the picture on the monitor, barely typing. At the sound, he looked up.  Reese pulled his chair close to Harold and sat, knees apart, hands hanging between them.

“Finch, now that I’m the contingency and can receive the Numbers, maybe,” John took a deep breath, “Maybe you could go to Grace, explain everything. Let her decide to run away with you."

Harold’s face crumbled into confusion but Reese pressed on. “With your bankroll,  I can find some hackers who need work. They won’t be you but there is no need for both of us to sequester ourselves away from humanity.” John ran his hands over his face and exhaled.  “Knowing I am working the Numbers, that someone is helping the irrelevant list, you can be free to run, hide. You have the resources and cunning to never be found ever again.”

Reese sat back and tried to appear casual. “Italy or some tropical island would be perfect for an artist like Grace. She could broaden her style with no worries about needing to make the rent. Once her technique is different enough, she could show again. She’d love it.”

John held his breath as Finch concentrated. Harold looked at the monitor then back at Reese. Something stirred behind his eyes then was gone.

Decision made, Finch stood. “That is very noble of you. You must care for me very much to be willing to set me free so that I may be happy.”

John’s stomach clenched as he stood as well. “One of us should be free.”

Finch nodded, “Let’s go to your apartment and finish the conversation there. I’ll close up here and meet you at that Italian place you like. Chicken Cacciatore to go? Then we can walk to your loft. Bear and I could use the exercise.”

Reese could do nothing but nod. He gathered his coat hoping the bile rising would at least let him make it outside. He didn’t want Finch seeing him vomit up his lunch.

 

 

 


	2. Dealer's High

***~*~***

 

They arrived at John’s loft in silence. Bear found his bed and seemed to sense that both his masters required peace. So the perceptive canine chewed his plushy as the humans prepared their dinner. An unspoken accord had been made to eat before returning to the conversation. For Reese, his chicken was tasteless as he anticipated his world crumbling.

Soon, the meal was complete. Both men cleared the table and tidied the large apartment. When it became apparent that the talk couldn’t be postponed any longer, John had the urge to run. No matter that he had been the one to offer. A part of Reese had always hoped that Finch would scoff and reject the notion. This whole thing felt like a gentle goodbye.

He had the patience of the dead when waiting during a case. Right now, the importance of the next few minutes to John’s personal happiness made him wish he had someone to fight. He wanted to rage, to punch and to kick but settled on the foot of the bed, listening as the most important person in his life rendered their verdict.

Finch stared out one of the windows into the night, his voice clear and flat. “I love Grace. I always will, but that love does not dominate my current life.  It has simply become a part of who I am now, like a recessive gene.”

He paused and dipped his head as he continued in a more subdued tone. “I don’t know if I can say that I care for you  ** _more_** than Grace and I am sorry if you needed that from me. However,” Harold turned to look at Reese. “My affections for you are not passive. I did not simply resign myself to being your lover.”

Finch returned to his contemplative stare out the window. “This may not place me in a favorable light. However, when it came time to decide a course of action,” Harold swallowed audibly and sighed, “I chose the Numbers over Grace for which I do feel a measure of guilt. Although I love Grace very much, I could and have lived without her.”

Both men were silent as the implications took hold.

After a few moments, Harold said, “I never told you the circumstances of receiving Agent Donnelly’s number. I am afraid I was being rather closed mouthed on the subject because I was afraid you would chastise me.”

Finch moved with his careful gait to sit beside Reese on the mattress, both looking straight ahead. “In the midst of my fervor to contact Fusco and try to form a plan to rescue you and Detective Carter from the agent, I received notice from The Machine that we had a new Number.” Harold’s voice got whisper soft as he confessed,  “I did not answer it. In fact, it took three different pay phones ringing simultaneously for me to pick it up.”

John’s head snapped up and whipped around to stare wide eyed at Finch.

Harold turned to look at John. He forbade Reese to speak with a gesture as he continued, “On that rooftop I made another choice. I decided to either save you or die with you.” Finch’s eyes misted over. “So you see? There is no possibility of reconciling with Grace. Not only am I no longer the person who she knew and loved, but my dedication to the Numbers makes it impossible to return to the life I had with her even should the danger be removed.” Sadness and pain etched itself into Harold’s features. “In addition, should The Machine become compromised and no longer provide Numbers, I cannot return to her as I have discovered that,” Harold’s voice shook, “that I cannot and  ** _will_**  not live without you.”

Harold’s tears finally fell as Reese felt compelled to hold his lover tight in his arms. The sorrow and anguish of this confession made both men tremble with emotion.

Finch spoke into John’s chest. “I am so sorry I never made it clear to you how important you are to me. Unfortunately, the realization that I would do anything to be with you made me question my actions toward Grace.” Harold clutched at John’s back.  “Was I simply using her?”

John was adamant when he said, “No. Finch, you would  _never_ do that. You loved her and cared for her.”

In a stricken voice Harold asked, “How could I have been happy those four years when it seems my attachment to her is paltry compared to the complete devotion I feel with you?”

Reese had no answer but rested his chin on the top of Harold’s head in support as the smaller man said, “My regret and guilt over this discovery has made me reluctant to declare myself to you fully. For that I do apologize.”

Finch raised his head to look Reese in the eyes and declared, “I love you Mr. Reese; unreservedly and avidly.”

John’s throat was tight with gratitude and love. His voice was taken from him by the awe and wonder he experienced at Harold’s words. With no way to communicate other than touch, Reese kissed the man he loved with all his heart. Every thought, feeling and instinct within Reese was fighting to bring itself up from the ashes of his heart and explode. John wanted a way to share this joy with Finch.

After such a heartfelt confession, Reese wondered if it would be crass to initiate sex. As Harold caressed John’s back with urgent hands and mauled Reese’s mouth with passionate kisses, John decided that Finch could ask him to stop if the moment wasn’t right.

Reese turned so that one knee was on the mattress and scooped up Harold’s legs at the knees. The proud man wouldn’t stand for John to assist him with many daily tasks, but hopefully Finch would forgo his pride in favor of expediting the process. Reese knee-walked them up the bed to deposit Finch in the middle with plenty of pillows for his neck, never breaking the kiss.

As Reese molded to his lover’s body, Finch moaned low in his throat. This prompted John to start sliding his hands down along Harold’s sides to end with them burrowed under that plump, enticing ass. Reese squeezed and Finch groaned. This was promising.

John’s cock twitched with every sigh and response he managed to wring from his lover. Soon Reese found himself grinding his burgeoning erection against Harold’s good hip. As no protests were forthcoming, Reese started unbuttoning the adorable waistcoat. Still no words from Finch. The tie was slipped loose its knot to slither out from around Finch’s neck. It landed somewhere near the nightstand.

Tiny pearls for buttons were maneuvered out of the way to expose Harold’s undershirt. Uncontained hairs were escaping the collar awaiting John’s nose and mouth. Reese inhaled deeply as he unfastened the stiff leather belt. The button fly was skillfully opened to make room for Harold’s impressive length. John’s hand cupped the bulge to feel all that heat and make Finch gasp.

Harold pulled away and started frantically peeling Reese out of his clothes. Soon hands were getting in each other’s way. By mutual consent, each began to undress themselves hastily. When finally bare, John’s body ached to connect to his lover’s own nakedness.

Reese gathered Finch into his arms again and mouthed at the Adam’s apple. His hips couldn’t keep still. His cock dripped fluid, smearing it along Harold’s upper thigh. With all the walking and excitement surrounding their latest Number, Reese was reluctant to overtax Finch.

However the drive to plunge inside Harold’s body, to join, was powerful. Reese pulled away reluctantly and scrambled for the nightstand drawer. The lube was slick and perfect. John maneuvered Finch onto his good side and wedged himself along Harold’s back. Sweet kisses peppered hairy shoulders as Reese lifted the weak leg, securing it carefully over John’s slightly bent knee. Finch was now open.

Reese handed the lube to Finch who quickly opened the bottle to pour a generous amount onto John’s cupped hand. Familiarity and practice were time saving to say the least.

Instead of working his fingers inside Finch, Reese coated the insides of Harold’s thighs. The lube warmed over the skin as John smoothed up a thigh, behind heavy balls, and over Harold’s straining shaft. With his fist encircling Finch’s cock, Reese lowered his knee allowing Harold to close his legs.

John began to stroke his lover’s flesh while tilting his own pelvis. The aching need between John’s legs was straight and hard. Its aim was true, smoothly gliding inside the warm, moist cavern provided.

John’s longer legs afforded him many advantages. One such advantage was the ability to hook his calf over Harold’s legs and haul his lover closer. The added benefit of plunging deeper and squeezing Harold’s legs tighter was not lost on either man. Both groaned as John’s cock brushed Harold’s perineum.

Reese never forgot to fondle Finch. The slick plus Harold’s own secretions allowed John to slip effortlessly from tip to base. On the upstroke, John would flick the head with his thumb and thrust against Harold’s sack. This made Reese growl and Finch whimper. Extremely satisfying.

The tempo of their lovemaking increased as desire and need overtook tenderness and love. Wanting to connect became secondary to the gnawing ache to find release. Soon, John was thrusting with abandon while feverishly working Harold to orgasm. John’s left arm circled Harold’s torso, pressing Finch against Reese with sweaty intensity.

Finch tightened his thighs as Reese squeezed the head of his lover’s cock in a viselike grip. Harold threw his head back onto John’s shoulder and gasped a stuttering groan. Finch came with a shout and compressed John’s arousal almost painfully tight.

The sounds of his lover. The smell of their rutting. The taste of sweat. The sight of their passion. The feel of come gushing over his knuckles. They all conspired to render Reese helpless to the cadence of his hips.

Several harsh thrusts and Reese stilled. His ass clenched as his shaft rippled and his testicles drew up. Delight and bliss were all John knew for a brief moment.

When his senses cleared, Reese lay panting. His grip on Harold was tight but there was no protest.

Finally catching his breath, John nuzzled an ear and spoke softly. “I can give up nothing for you - I have nothing to resign, and no one to forsake; but all my love and life shall be devoted to you, and with my last breath I will breathe your name to God if I have sense and memory left."

**Author's Note:**

> Reese's ending quote is from Charles Dickens' Dombey and Son  as Finch is a Dickens fan.


End file.
